


naïve

by jvo_taiski



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvo_taiski/pseuds/jvo_taiski
Summary: "Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up too fast. Sodapop'll never grow up at all. I don't know which way's the best. I'll find out one of these days."
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis & Two-Bit Mathews
Kudos: 9





	naïve

**Author's Note:**

> bc i feel like my writing is word vomit these days

“Hey, Two-Bit, d’you remember that thing I wrote for school years back, the one y’all laughed at?”

Two-Bit frowns when Ponyboy lets the bottle of liquor hit the table. “There’s no way I’d forget.”

“I wrote that Darry grew up too fast, and that Sodapop’ll never grow up at all. I guess I was right.”

“Glory, kid.” Two-Bit’s head sags in his hands.

“I also said I didn’t know which way’s best,” he continues. “But now I know who I’d rather be.”

Two-Bit’s face crumples and the candle splutters and dies, and Sodapop’s dog-tags slip through his kid brother’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feelings about this, okay? 
> 
> and 100 words is so annoying lmao 
> 
> tumblr @jvo-taiski but as of yet it's empty


End file.
